clases de conciencia y paternidad responsable
by nicol.andrea.mv
Summary: Debido a las indecorosas conductas de los jóvenes ninjas, se ven obligados a tomar clases de conciencia y paternidad responsable, pero Tsunade planea una serie de situaciones que les hace la paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic luego de años de pertenecer a la comunidad de fanfiction, denle una oportunidad, acepto sugerencias!**

**Disclaimer estandar aplicado**

Tsunade bebio un sorbo de sake y gruño, si bien estaba orgullosa de los ninjas de su aldea, debía reconocer que en otros aspectos, bueno, eran unos idiotas. Lanzo un suspiro y dijo- ¿Seguro que es la única opción, Kakashi?

El interpelado asintió y respondió- la votación fue unánime, todos estamos de acuerdo

La Gondaime se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para masajearla – hazlos venir a mi oficina mañana, yo me encargare del resto.

El despertador sonaba de forma estridente por cuarta vez, no podía seguir en la cama, debía levantarse. Repasó mentalmente la lista de pacientes del día mientras apagaba el despertador, al cual dejo sobre la mesita de noche.

-Perfecto, ahora llegaré atrasada al trabajo…

La kunoichi se vistió y prefirió saltarse el desayuno, era la única forma de llegar a tiempo al condenado hospital. Tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sorprendió al ver a Ino, Hinata y Ten Ten fuera de su puerta, sonrientes.

-¡Frentona!- dijo Ino- ¡venimos a buscarte!

-Ahora no Ino, voy atrasada al hospital

La joven pelirosa hizo ademan de avanzar pero Tenten la detuvo.

-Sakura, Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar, creo que algo grave está pasando, ya que llamo a toda nuestra generación

-¿en serio?, vaya, esto es nuevo. Seguramente Naruto debe haber hecho alguna estupidez- Sakura miro a Hinata y sonrió – Lo siento Hinata, pero es verdad

La realidad era que ambos llevaban un romance de aproximadamente un año. Todos admiraban la templanza de Hinata, que por cada idiotez de Naruto, ella le respondía con cariño y comprensión. Claro, no todos estaban felices con la relación. Kiba, había sufrido al ver como su compañera aceptaba a Naruto en vez de a él. Su agonía duró solo dos horas y tres vasos de sake.

Hinata sonrio y dijo- n..no has dicho n..nada que no sea verdad-

Las chicas llegaron hasta el despacho de Tsunade-sama, la cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos. A su espalda, se encontraban sus respectivos sensei, lo cual infundio bastante temor entre los presentes. Sakura se removió incomoda en su sitio, primero, la situación en la que se encontraban era bastante…sospechosa. Ni siquiera en periodo de guerra habían sido reunidos de tal forma, y segundo, estaba Sasuke, en frente de ella, con sus inexpresivos ojos y su sensual cuerpo. Desde que había vuelto a la aldea, y había colaborado en la protección de la aldea, hace seis meses, se había encargado de ignorarlo olímpicamente, pese a los intentos de este de entablar una conversación. Tenía que poner todo su empeño en ignorarlo, ya que el condenado Uchiha seguía siendo guapísimo, cada vez que se le acercaba perdía la concentración y tenía que poner dobles esfuerzos en ignorarle.

Sus amigas obviamente no apoyaban su decisión de evitar a Sasuke: cada viernes, cuando salían a los bares de Konoha a juntarse con los demás, se empeñaban de dejarlos solos para que, como decía Ino, se pusieran "al corriente" (o dicho de otra forma, terminar besuqueándose y manoseandose en los baños). Había que reconocer que Sasuke había cambiado (y no solo físicamente), desde su retorno, se mostraba más sociable y abierto a entablar una conversación. En innumerables ocasiones había tratado de iniciar un dialogo que terminaba siendo un monologo, ya que la pelirosa lo ignoraba o lo dejaba hablando solo.

Y ella tenía toda la razón de comportarse así, luego de años de ser ignorada y humillada, no dejaría que el imbécil la pisoteara nuevamente…aunque estuviera terriblemente guapo.

-verán, me han informado de ciertas…- la Gondaime carraspeo- actitudes que nos tienen bastante preocupados. Si bien han cumplido a la perfección en sus misiones, en su vida cotidiana dejan bastante que desear…

-A qué se refiere abuela- Naruto la miro suspicaz- creo que muchos de nosotros somos un ejemplo de ciudadanos…incluso los niños quieren ser como nosotros dattebayo'!

-¡A que están siendo todos unos promiscuos!- le espetó Tsunade, y prosiguió- Ino Yamanaka, cada semana se te ve salir con un chico diferente del bar de konoha; Nara, cada mes recibo quejas de aldeanos que te han visto ser demasiado amoroso con Temari; Aburame, de ti no me lo esperaba… ¿pretendiendo a la menor de las Hyuga?, ¿en serio?...- se paró de su asiento y tomo un poco de sake- y si quieren puedo seguir….

- No, no creo que sea necesario, Tsunade-sama- dijo Ten Ten, de forma apresurada. Sabía que sus encuentros con Neji podrían salir a colación si la Gondaime continuaba.

-¿Es que no están conscientes de los riesgos de corren?, sabemos que son jóvenes, pero… ¡por dios!, ¡donde está su recato!, y no solo eso, ¡sus borracheras siempre dejan destrosos!- volvió a beber sake y posó el vaso sonoramente en su escritorio, tratando de calmarse

-Si me lo permite Tsunade-sama, hay destrozos que no son nuestra culpa, sino de sus juntas con jiraija-sama- dijo Sakura con un tono respetuoso

La rubia miro a la joven y prosiguió hablando, ignorando totalmente su comentario

-Hemos decidido, hacerlos participes de un curso de sexualidad y paternidad responsable- al ver que Neji planeaba hablar, añadió- OBLIGATORIA, no creas que no sé lo que hacen tú y Tenten mientras entrenan

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a la pareja, Tenten miro sonrojada al piso, mientras que Neji ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿Tsunade-sama, y que pasara con las misiones o el trabajo en el hospital?, esto no es justo!- Sakura sabía que no era precisamente una santa, le gustaba salir con sus amigas, beber, y de vez en cuando besuquearse con algún chico, pero siempre había sido cuidadosa, o eso creía

- No me hagas hablar Sakura. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no habrá misiones para ustedes, serán solo dos semanas, así que tómenlo como unas vacaciones… - Tsunade los miro con cara de odio- Ahora esperarán afuera y formen parejas. Los llamare nuevamente y EN COMPLETO SILENCIO escucharan las instrucciones- Tsunade, al ver que no se movían, les grito-¡LARGO!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a los que leen :)

Disclaimer standar aplicado

Los jóvenes salieron avergonzados, nadie se dignaba a hablar, y menos formar las dichosas parejas. Sakura sopeso sus opciones, las cuales eran bastante patéticas y escasas: Kiba, el pervertido; Shino y sus bichos; Lee, al que descarto inmediatamente y…Sasuke. Tenía que reconocer que Sasuke era la mejor opción: sabía sus fortalezas y debilidades y supondría una ventaja en el caso de tener que enfrentarse los unos a los otros. Se aproximó a él, y le dijo de forma rápida

-Puedoformarequipocontigo- pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Si hablas así de rápido, no puedo entenderte…Sakura- el pelinegro estaba disfrutando de esta situación, había tratado de acercarse a ella, y le había ignorado. Internamente agradecía a Tsunade por esta locura

-No te hagas de rogar Uchiha- le espetó la pelirosa. A su alrededor todos formaban parejas. Ino agarro a shikamaru, Tenten a Neji, Hinata a Naruto, Shino a Lee, kiba a choji. Los últimos estaban bastante enojados por tener parejas del mismo sexo, pero casi todas las chicas tenían pareja. Tsunade salió del despacho y les grito que entraran nuevamente. Sakura entro siendo seguida por Sasuke. Genial, simplemente genial, pensó, estaba atrapada en quizás que invento de la Gondaime, con su ex amor de infancia, al que reconocía (solo para ella, obviamente) que aún le atraía.

-Bien, como ya veo que formaron parejas- se detuvo un momento a mirar las parejas del mismo sexo, sonriendo de forma maléfica- se aproximaran a mi escritorio, y se pondrán esto – saco lo que parecía una enorme barriga con tirantes- cada pareja decidirá quién será el embarazado o embarazada – vio la cara de horror en el rostro de los jóvenes y procedió- deberán tener esto puesto día y noche hasta el día viernes. No se les ocurra quitárselo, está programado para ser retirado solo por mi chakra, así que no pierdan energías- los miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Todos quedaron petrificados, pensaron que los mandaría a una misión, pero nunca esto. Tsunade se había excedido…y bastante

-Bien, ya que nadie quiere venir como voluntario, tendré que llamarlos yo- miro a Sakura y la apunto- Sakura, pasa adelante con tu pareja, por favor

Sakura miro a Sasuke y se pusieron frente al escritorio de Tsunade. Kakashi los miraba sorprendidos, nunca pensó que al momento de formar parejas, Sakura elegiría a Sasuke. Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante…

Sus amigos pegaron un silbido al ver la pareja que se presentaba delante de ellos, Sakura se dio vuelta y los miro con odio

-Supongo que Sakura será la embarazada- dijo Kakashi tomando una de las barrigas pequeñas y pasándosela a la Hokage

-Se equivoca sensei, será Sasuke- Sakura sonrió y miro a su compañera con una significativa mirada de "contradíceme y te golpeo"

-¡¿Qué?! no me jodas, no me pondré esa porquería- Sakura había herido el ego del Uchiha pero a ella pareció no importarle

-el será la madre de mi bebé Tsunade sama- Kakashi tomo uno de los vientres con correas más grandes y dijo

-Date vuelta Uchiha, y quítate la polera, EN SILENCIO- el pelinegro se volteó y se deshizo de la prenda, y Kakashi acomodo el vientre, mientras que Tsunade sellaba con chackra las cuerdas. El Uchiha se sentía humillado, veía como Naruto se retorcía de la risa a costas de él, y eso no le gustaba. Sakura pagaría caro por lo que le hizo, muy caro

-listo –El pelinegro se puso la polera nuevamente y se dio vuelta. Sus compañeros llegaban a retorcerse de la risa- Felicidades Uchiha, ¡estas embarazado!

Sakura seguía riéndose junto con el resto de sus compañeros, pero se acercó a él para decirle

-Tienes un aura luminosa, Sasuke-kun, el embarazo te sienta bien

-Hmp

-Ya que somos conscientes de que uno de ustedes sufrirá más que el otro, queremos hacerles una aclaración. Estos vientres les darán algunos de los síntomas del embarazo, tales como nauseas, antojos, blablablá. Es deber de su pareja APOYAR al embarazado o embarazada, así que ¡trátenlos con amor!- miro al grupo que ya no estaba tan dicharachero como antes y llamo a Kiba y Choji. Kiba estaba fascinado con la idea de ser un gordo embarazado

-¡Dios, esto será genial!-Kiba no cabía de emoción. Cuando Kurenai termino de acomodarlo, se puso la polera y se froto su prominente vientre y dijo tratando de tomarle la mano a choji- ¡vamos mi amor!, ¡necesito comer por dos!

Tsunade veía como Kiba tomaba el hecho con gracia y dijo- Yamanaka, pasa con tu pareja

Ino paso con shikamaru, Asuma rió al ver que sus pupilos se lo tomaran con calma, Ino podía ser bastante irritante cuando algo le parecía mal

-Tsunade-sama, yo quiero llevar al bebé – a ino le brillaban los ojos

Seguramente irá a comprar ropa de maternidad terminada la reunión pensó Sakura, mientras que shikamaru pensaba en lo afortunado que era por haberse evitado el embrollo de estar embarazado. Luego de ellos, fue el turno de Naruto y Hinata. Naruto no quiso arriesgarse a que Hiashi viera a Hinata embarazada y lo culpara a él, así que el acepto llevar la barriga. Neji obligó a Tenten a llevar el artefacto, ya que su reputación era importante, Y Lee decidió que esta sería una fantástica oportunidad para demostrar que pese a su estado, podría dar lo mejor de sí y enaltecer la llama de la juventud

La Hokage veía como se tomaban el hecho como una broma. Si supieran los días que les esperan, pensó

-Bien ya que están todos listos, pueden marcharse. En 4 días más los quiero en esta oficina, ¡váyanse!

Los jóvenes salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a caminar hacia el puesto de ramen cuando Tenten comenzó a llorar

-Tenten es…estas bien- pregunto una preocupada Hinata

-es que… me veo tan gorda, no sé cómo podre pasar cuatro días así- terminada la frase comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente

-esto es una estupidez, pero…tengo tanta hambre- kiba lloraba abrazado de choji, quien se sentía incómodo ante tal situación

-deben ser los efectos de la barriga- dijo la pelirosa- chicos se ven bien, menos ino que parece un puerco- la declaración de la chica provoco que ino rompiera a llorar desconsoladamente, diciendo cosas que nadie entendía. La gente comenzó a verlos con extrañeza ( de que otra forma verían a 4 hombres embarazados)- ya, ya Ino, es con cariño amiga- Sakura le sobaba la espalda a ino, para que se calmara, cuando sintió un sollozo casi imperceptible. Al darse vuelta vio a Sasuke, ¿llorando?, mirando hacia otro lado para que nadie se diera cuenta. Naruto hacia pucheros, mientras que Lee corría para todos lados, diciendo que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Malditos cambios hormonales, pensó la joven.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon por no haber subido capitulo antes, estaba llena de pruebas, muchisimas gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer :)

**disclaimer estándar aplicado**

Al llegar al puesto de ramen, comieron en silencio. Los y las embarazadas comían como si llevaran una semana sin hacerlo, mientras los otros miraban impactados como sus compañeros se tragaban todo lo que fuera comestible

-Tsunade nos va a matar, imagínense como serán estos en unos días más- shikamaru hablaba casi en susurros para no ser escuchados por los sensibles ninjas- no creo que pueda aguantar los teatros de Ino, imagínense cuando le dé antojos

-Eso no es nada,¿ te imaginas a Naruto?, Hinata creo que debes huir pronto- comento Sakura, también en susurros

-P..pero no creo q..que sea tan malo- dijo la ojiperla

-¿En serio?, ¿no crees que sea malo?, imagínate lo idiota que sepondran- comento neji- Tenten tiene el carácter de un demonio, esto solo empeorará las cosas

-¿Y si abandonamos Konoha?-choji miro a kiba, quien tragaba un tercer plato de ramen, y volvió a susurrar- soy capaz de entrar a akatsuki si este idiota me pide comprarle comida a las 4 de la madrugada

-De que demonios hablan ustedes- dijo Naruto, enojado- ¿creen que no nos apena ser una carga?, son unos… ¡uhh postre!-grito feliz

-Bueno, tomémoslo como una misión- susurro Shino- una complicada y dolorosa misión

-Que problemático

-Ne Sasuke, quieres ir a tomar aire- pregunto Sakura. Si se quedaban ahí, podrían volver a ponerse a llorar, lo cual generaría mucho drama

-Hmp, lleva ramen para la cena

-¿Que cena?, ¿no planeas volver a tu casa?- dijo la kunoichi

-¿Estás loca mujer?, me duele la espalda y tengo los tobillos hinchados, no pienso estar solo- Sasuke se levantó y la miro, la pelirosa no sabía que hacer- que esperas, vámonos, deberías ser más amable conmigo, después de todo tengo que cargar con esta estupidez

Sakura suspiro y se despidió del resto de sus compañeros. Sin duda, estos días serian un infierno.

5 AM, casa de Sakura

-¡SAKURA!- grito Sasuke- ¿puedes venir?

Sakura se levantó y miro el reloj. _Dios, ¡si comió hace tres horas atrás!_ Pensó, bajando la escalera que daba a una amplia sala de estar, donde se encontraba Sasuke. El pelinegro la miró, y le espeto

-¿Deberías ser más rápida, sabes?

-Familia equivocada cariño, que demonios quieres

-que me frotes los tobillos, se hincharon de nuevo

-Si dejaras de comer estupideces dejarías de engordar… ¡mírate Sasuke!, ¡pareces una ballena!, ¡solo llevas un par de horas con esa cosa y te has comido toda la comida de la casa!, te estas tomando este proyecto demasiado en serio

Sasuke la miro con odio, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, le dijo

-lo único que te estoy pidiendo, es que me frotes los putos tobillos, solo te pido eso- sollozó- si ya no quieres déjame, ¡cuidare al bebé sola!

-Solo, Sasuke, eres un chico- la kunoichi suspiro y se sentó a su lado, tomo sus pies y comenzó a masajearlos- ¿así está mejor?

-Hmp… ¿puedes traerme tomates?

-Veré que puedo encontrar a estas horas, trata de dormir- el pelinegro se recostó en el sillón, mientras Sakura acomodaba la manta con dulzura. El chico cerro los ojos, mientras que la chica lo observaba _si no fuera por la barriga de embarazado, es tan guapo_ pensó, mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Sakura

-¿Sí, Sasuke?

-¿Porque aún no has ido a comprar?

La chica suspiro, se levantó, cogió sus llaves y salió. Le parecía haber visto un negocio al final de la calle, _seguramente atenderán temprano _pensó. Al llegar al recinto se encontró con Shikamaru y Neji, con caras bastante molestas

-¿Antojos de madrugada, chicos?- saludo Sakura

-Tenten parece un demonio colérico, ha comido pudín cada dos horas. Traté de hacerme el dormido, pero gritó tan fuerte, que despertó a Naruto, que empezó a llorar- Neji suspiro de forma pesada- Hinata me regaño y mando a comprar más pudín y hamburguesas para Naruto

-Y como esta Ino- la pelirosa miro a Shikamaru el cual se froto las cienes

-Lo único que hace es llorar Sakura, no sé como callarla, esto es demasiado, deberíamos hablar con la Hokage, prefiero enlistarme a la guerra nuevamente que aguantar a Ino con sus idioteces

Choji apareció en el negocio, al parecer, con una lista de compras, tenía la mirada cansada

-Dios quiero que esto acabe pronto, se nos ocurrio la brillante idea de dormir en la casa de Shino, Lee y Kiba lloraron viendo la maratón de sex and the city, llevan 4 horas viendo esa porquería, y están más estúpidos que nunca

-Como va Sasuke, Sakura- pregunto Shikamaru

-Le duelen los tobillos y ahora quiere tomates. Honestamente, creo que deberíamos hablar con la Hokage… ¿3 noches más así?, es horrible, y aun no sabemos que vendrá luego de sacarse los vientres

-a que te refieres- la mirada de Neji se volvió sombría

-Dijo que esto era por dos semanas, y lo de las barrigas son por cuatro días, así que el tiempo restante…

-debe ser cuidar un huevo o algo así- dijo shikamaru-pero no creo que pueda ser peor que esto

Los ninjas hicieron sus compras, esperando hablar al otro día con Tsunade.

OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE 10 AM

-Me están diciendo que quieren cancelar su "misión"

-Tsunade-sama, aprendimos la lección, pero por favor, tiene que solucionar esto, es demasiado- Sakura la miraba con cara suplicante- cada vez que trataba de dormir, Sasuke lloraba, gritaba o me pedía comida

-Ino rompió la puerta del baño, según ella la estaba ignorando, ¡pero solo estaba tomando una ducha!

Choji , Shino y Hinata asentían. La Gondaime los miró, _sí que deben haberla pasado mal_. Suspiró

-Está bien, tráiganlos al medio día, con el compromiso de que cumplirán la etapa siguiente en su totalidad

Los jóvenes asintieron energéticamente. Al fin acabaría esta pesadilla, pero ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que les aguardaba. Bajaron corriendo a buscar a sus respectivas parejas para llevarlas ante la Hokage. Luego de quitar el engorroso sistema de cuerdas del vientre maternal falso, los jóvenes se reunieron frente al escritorio de la Gondaime, para recibir nuevas indicaciones

-Dios que alivio- dijo kiba a Sasuke y Naruto- unos días más y creo que me habría vuelto loco

-Deberían agradecer a sus parejas, al parecer fueron tan insoportables que tuvieron que abortar el proyecto. Debido a esto, seguirán con la segunda parte, deberán sacar un papel de esta fuente- mostro un jarrón lleno de papelitos- y luego les pasare a su bebé al azar

-¿¡QUE NOS PASARA UN BEBÉ!?-gritaron los ninjas al mismo tiempo

-Tsunade-sama ¿está robando bebés del hospital?- pregunto Ino

-¡oh por dios! ¡la abuela está loca!- grito Naruto

Los jóvenes comenzaron a cuchichear cosas acerca del hecho, no se lo podían creer, la Gondaime se había vuelto loca, ¿cómo podía robar unos bebés para hacerles aprender la lección?

-¡Idiotas!, ¡son bebés falsos!- la Hokage se removió incomoda en su asiento ante tal atrocidad, saco un bebé de una caja y se los mostró- estos bebes tienen sensores y al activarlos, tendrán las mismas funciones de un bebé normal, y cuando digo todas es TODAS. El bebé posee una memoria interna, con la cual grabara el desempeño de ustedes como padres ficticios, este será analizado por nosotros al final de las dos semanas- dejo al bebé en la caja y los miró- de fallar, la pareja recibirá un castigo equivalente a 6 meses de inactividad más entrenamiento a menores en la academia junto a Iruka, ¿fui lo suficientemente clara?

Todos asintieron energéticamente, _Tsunade –sama se volvió loca_ pensó Sakura. Ella y Sasuke se aproximaron temerosos, se miraron y la pelirosa le lanza un codazo en señal de que el sacara el papel

-Cobarde- susurró y metió su mano a la fuente y saco un papel. Al abrirlo se encontró con un número- ¿Qué diablos significa un 1?

-Felicidades, serán padres de…- La hokage revolvió la caja de bebés y prosiguió- ¡Una niña!

Sakura tomo el juguete en sus manos, el cual comenzó a comportarse como un bebé de verdad. La bebé le lanzaba sus manitas para que la acurrucara y hacia pucheros. Kiba, emocionado, paso adelante y sacó un papel de la fuente, al abrirlo quedo anonadado

-¿2?, ¿tendremos dos bebés?, ¡oh dios seré madre de mellizos!-

-Shizune debe haber puesto ese para variar las cosas- saco dos bebés de la caja y se los entregó a Choji y a un emocionado Kiba- Sean cuidadosos con estos muñecos, mocosos, cuestan más que un año entero de misiones, si los rompen, deberán pagarlos….-extendió dos bebés a Kiba ya Choji y sonrió- Felicidades, son padres de dos niños

Kiba, que tenía a uno de los bebes, comenzó a lanzarlo al aire, mientras el bebé lloraba, Choji le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza y tomo al bebé para que dejara de llorar. Por otro lado, Ino envió a Shikamaru a sacar el papel de la fuente, y para su fortuna, solo saco un 1, Tsunade saco de la caja un bebé y se los entregó: un niño con un gran parecido a shikamaru. El bebé dormía plácidamente hasta que Naruto comenzó a gritar que él quería ser el siguiente

-¿Puedes callarte dobe?, esta cosa comenzará a chillar por tu culpa- Sasuke miraba a Sakura meciendo a la bebé que comenzaba a hacer pucheros nuevamente. La escena se le hacía tan hogareña, y tan cálida, que trato de guardarla en su memoria

-Está bien Naruto, pasa a sacar un papel- Naruto corrió a sacar un papel y, como todos, obtuvo un 1, Tsunade, que ya estaba aburrida de entregar bebés, saco uno de la caja y les entregó una niña. Luego fue el turno de Lee y Shino, que recibieron un niño bastante parecido a Lee, y por ultimo Neji y Tenten, que recibieron una niña. Tsunade les advirtió de que los bebés despertarían en alrededor de una hora, y era su deber alimentarlos, mudarlos, sacarles gases, etc. Todos asintieron y salieron del despacho de la Hokage con sus respectivos bebés falsos

-Oye teme, porque no prestas tu casa para que todos estemos juntos con los bebés, así podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente- Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Siii!, seria excelente, anda Sasuke-kun, tu casa tiene habitaciones de sobra para todos nosotros- rogó Ino

-Aparte, podríamos turnarnos para cuidar los bebés por la noche- dijo kiba, mientras miraba al pobre Choji con ambos bebés

-Hmp, ¿por qué debería de aceptar?

-por tu bienestar físico, Sasuke-kun- dijo una enojada Sakura

-¡pero esperen!, hay muchas cosas que comprar antes, comida, ropa para bebés, pañales, biberones

-Y porque no nos dividimos, las chicas compramos las cosas necesarias, mientras que los chicos ordenan la casa y se llevan a los bebés- sugirió Tenten

A todos pareció agradarles la idea, y a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, así que los chicos se fueron con los bebés a la casa de Sasuke (que estaba de un visible mal humor por tener que cuidar un muñeco y dos por tener a todo un grupo en SU casa) y las chicas fueron de compras. Una hora más tarde, las jóvenes llegaron a la casa del Uchiha y se encontraron con una escena bastante perturbadora.


End file.
